f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Motor racing at the 1900 Summer Olympics
At the 1900 Summer Olympics, as part of the 1900 World's Fair, a series of motor racing events were held. There were fourteen events, five for touring cars, two for small cars, two for taxis, two for delivery vans, two for trucks and two endurance races. Two additional events for motorcycles were held, one endurance event and one standard motorcycle race. The majority of competitors were French (only one non-French entry was recorded), and given that fact French entrants unsurprisingly won every single event. Medals Since they were not standard Olympic events, the standard method of gold for first, silver for second and bronze for third was not followed. For the Paris–Toulouse–Paris races, the winners of the events were given vermeil medals. Silver medals were awarded to those who achieved an average speed of over 60 km/h, and bronze medals were awarded to those who achieved an average speed of over 40 km/h. For the touring cars, the winner was awarded an "art object". Second place got vermeil medals, third got silver medals and fourth got bronze, and the others races saw a gold medal awarded instead of a piece of art. Since the results were decided by a jury, multiple entries could gain the same result, and thus, the same prize (this is most evident in the normal trucks, when four entries took gold). Results Endurance races The Paris–Toulouse–Paris race was the scene of the endurance races, held over 1347 km,Other sources indicate either 1443 km, 1349 km and 1426 km. starting on 25 July. It was held like a rally race; composed of three stages, Montgeron–Toulouse, Toulouse–Limoges and Limoges–Montgeron; with the drivers starting two minutes apart. There were three races held, one for voitures, one for voiturettes and one for motorcycles (results of the motorcycle race at towards the bottom of the page). Combined, 78 entries were made to the three events, of which 55 started. Vermeil medals were given to winners, those who averaged 60 km/h (37.28 mph) received a silver medal and those who managed over 40 km/h (24.85 mph) received a bronze medal. Voitures Nineteen cars started the race, and only nine reached Toulouse. These nine made it all the way back to Paris, with Levegh winning. In terms of stages, Levegh won the first, at an average speed of 68.18 km/h (42.37 mph); Pinson won the remaining two, at 65.46 km/h (40.67 mph) and 69.84 km/h (43.40 mph). Pinson arrived in Paris one and a half hours after Levegh, but just 50 seconds ahead of Carl Voight, the third-placed man receiving two extra prizes of 500 F for only just missing out on second. Eighth-placed Eugene Brillé was ineligible for any awards as his car owner was on the jury panel. The only non-French driver in the event, Selwyn Edge, retired. Voiturettes Of the eight starters, three reached Paris. Stage winning times were 36.42 km/h (22.63 mph), 42.30 km/h (26.28 mph) and 42.42 km/h (26.36 mph). Stage winners are not known. Four additional 500 F awards were not given out. Touring cars There were four voitures de tourisme races. All cars entered weighed in excess of 400 kg (881.85 lb), and raced around a 50 km (31.09 mile) track. Competitors had to make three laps of the track near Vincennes (one lap in the morning and two in the afternoon) for 150 km (93.21 miles) a day from May 14–19, except for May 17. Speed limits were in place – maximum 30 km/h (18.61 mph) normally, 20 km/h (12.43 mph) in urbanised areas. 46 entries were made, 33 turned up, and seven were excluded from prizes – one due to belonging to a jury member, three that exceeded speed limits, and three that weighed under 400 kg. Winners were awarded a piece of art. Second got a vermeil medal, third a silver medal and fourth a bronze medal. Since there was only one entrant for the more than six seats category, the winner of that category was not awarded the art object. Two seats Twelve participants started the race. won the first prize, and overall, six prizes were awarded. Four seats This race had fifteen starters, and due to the rearranging of art object prizes following the lack of entries in the largest car category, the two pieces of art were awarded to and . Eight prizes were awarded. Six seats Five entries started this race, and three were awarded prizes, the top prize going to . More than six seats With just only entry making its way to the start, the organisers chose to award the second prize, the vermeil medal, and not the first prize, in this race, to . Taxis and delivery vans Winners were awarded the gold medal, second got a silver medal. No other medals were awarded. All entrants were required to have cargo capacity of up to 1,200 kg (2,645.5 lb). Cars were required to complete a 30 km (18.64 miles) course twice a day for 60 km (37.28 miles) on 6–11 August (but not the 9 August). All fourteen entries started the races. Petrol taxis Just three taxis were entered, and two received a prize, winning the gold medal. Electric taxis Six vehicles were entered, and the gold medal was shared by two Krieger entries. Winner Louis Krieger was runner-up's Charles Jeantaud's mechanic in the 1895 Paris–Bordeaux–Paris race. Petrol delivery vans Three vehicles were entered, and Brouhot won. Electric delivery vans Three entries raced, and Krieger won a second gold medal. Small cars Both events were held for two-seater cars, one for under 250 kg and one for under 400 kg. Nineteen entries were made, but only twelve started. They competed the same program as the touring cars, but on 13–18 August (excluding the 16 August). Under 250 kg Gladiator entries won the gold medal. Under 400 kg won, while eight total entries received medals. Trucks Small trucks The small trucks followed the same program as the taxis and delivery cars, from 17–22 September (excluding the 20 September). They were required to have a minimal carrying capacity of 100 kg (220.5 lb). Twelve entries were made, and ten started. De Dion-Bouton, co-founded by Comte Albert de Dion, won. Normal trucks This was for trucks intended for carrying passengers or carrying capacity of 1,250 kg (2,755.8 lb). Taking place from 8–13 October (excluding 11 October), the trucks had to complete 50 km (31.07 miles). Thirteen entries were made, twelve competed, and eight completed the event. Four entries shared the top prize of the gold medal. Motorcycle results Endurance race Of the 28 starters, nine reached Toulouse, and one dropped out in the final stage. Stage winning times were 58.56 km/h (36.39 mph), 57.12 km/h (35.49 mph) and 51.60 km/h (32.06 mph). Six additional prizes of 500 F were not awarded. Standard race Between 18– 23 June, except for 21 June, motorcyclists had to complete 70 laps of the track at Lac Daumesnnil in Vincennes, 30 in the morning and 40 in the afternoon, giving a daily total of 60 km (37.28 miles). Thirteen entries were made, and Werner shared the first prize with three entries. Notes External links * http://library.la84.org/SportsLibrary/JOH/JOHv10n3/JOHv10n3g.pdf Category:Pre-championship